Da other type of Potter
by Aly Uzumaki
Summary: it's lily potter's first year at Hogwarts is she really like her mother or is it a natural act.She has a crush on scorpius malfoy, but rose has called dibs.What a family rivalry.


I am very lazy and have other stories to work on so I won't be able to update that much not to mention I'm writing a book and got school.

NO FLAMING ME I know I suck at alot of things but my self esteem is low enough, but I'm good with constructive criticism if you tell me over all not just my many flaws.

This story will start out with them at the train station for Lily's first year and Scorpuis second year(If that's not right with the ages use you're imagination : ))

--

It's Lily Potter's first day going to Hogwarts she was obviously nervous it was written all over her beautiful face. She was even more nervous then the average first year because she knew her brothers were going to be over protective of her like when she was tenth at her birthday party they spent the entire time giving the boys a "you better stay away from our sister" look.

Her dark red hair had grown out over summer and went to her mid back, but it seemed to her family her hair got darker every year getting closer and closer to black. She'd also taken part of her hair to cover half of her left green eye. "Lily, you better watch out at night in Hogwarts the Gryffindor conmen room is cursed," whispered Albus to his little sister.

"Th-That's not true and you don't even know what house I'll get for al you know I could be in Slytherin," said Lily bravely to hide her worry.

"Ha Ha nice one Lily like someone like you could get into Slytheri-

"And just why couldn't I be in Slytherin," asked Lily irritated.

"Oh, I don't know let me think…Oh, yeah I know three good reasons. One you're good not evil most of the time, two you're a Potter, and three you're too pretty," said Albus laughing wrapping his arm around his sister, but she quickly pulled away.

"You are so judgmental!"

"I am not you're ju-

"Would you two stop it you shouldn't be fighting," scolded Harry.

"You're father's right. Albus stop teasing you're sister she's nervous enough and Lily, deer, don't worry you'll be fine and we don't care what house you get in do we Harry," added Ginny waiting for her husband's response.

"…"

"Harry," said Ginny louder elbowing him in the stomach.

"We only care if you get into Slytherin."

"Harry, you didn't say that when Albus was nervous," yelled Ginny hitting her husband on the back of the head.

"Ow, it's different she's my little girl and I'm trying to be hone-

"Not like that! Don't listen to your father Lily, he's being stupid today," said Ginny glaring at Harry.

"Bye mum I love you," said Lily hugging her mom.

"Love you too, be careful. James ,Albus, you better watch out for your sister," said Ginny hugging Lily back.

"We will bye mum," said Albus ad James together drugging their sister on to the train with them.

"Oh, my god is that a dementor," asked Lily sarcastically pointing to the other end of the train.

"Where," shouted Albus and James turning around long enough for Lily to slip away into a compartment.

"Um, what are you doi-

"Shh, I'm hiding from my crazy brothers," whispered Lily coving the boys mouth before he could finish his sentence pulling him down to the ground with her and stayed quietly on the ground coving the boy's mouth for five minutes. The boy had short, white, blond, smooth hair, his eyes appeared to change from grey to blue, his skin was very light and soft, and he wore Slytherin robes.

"You're crazy you know that right," said the boy laughing.

"I'm not crazy! My brothers are the crazy ones," said Lily quickly.

"I was just joking," said the boy helping her up.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"That's okay. Oh, by the way I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy, friends," asked Scorpius holding out his hand.

"Lily, Lily Potter, friends," said Lilly shaking his hand.

"Scorpius, I heard the whole thing how could you be talking to a POTTER," shouted a girl resembling Pansy Parkinson shoving the door open.

"She's not like the other Potters she's all good I think she might make Slytheri-

"Slytherin, a good goodie Potter in Slytherin yeah right," said the girl obnoxiously.

"Why don't you go jump in a ditch you moron," shouted Lily slapping her then pushing into the hall and locking her out.

"Heh, nice one newbie," said Scorpius with a smirk.

"So, what you got against my family?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to get her to leave that's all I can't stand her," said Scorpius.

"Then, why have my brother's complained about you teasing them?"

"Oh, I don't have a problem with them they're okay guys, but they're fun to mess with," smirked Scorpius.

"Well, we've got somethin in conmen," laughed Lily unlocking the door.

"Yeah, guess so, haha."

"So who was that git I just slapped," asked Lily Smirking.

"Shelly Parkinson, and a git doesn't come close to describing her in fact I don't think there are any words bad enough to describe her," said Scorpius.

"HaHa, nice one."

"Anything off the trolley, dears," asked a kind woman's voice.

"Yes, I'll have two chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," said Scorpius and Lily at the same time making them laugh for a second.

"Oh, look at them it's disgusting," whispered Albus to James looking threw the small whole they made to spy on Lily with.

"You got that right whimpy," whispered James pushing Albus out of the way to look threw.

"I'm not a wimp you're just older," whispered Albus trying to push his brother out of the way.

"Albus, James, what the bloody hell are you doing," shouted Lily looking threw the whole.

"Nothing…"

"Stop spying on me and Scorpius!"

"Fine, sorry for trying to protect you," said James sitting down angrily.

"Yeah," shouted Albus sitting next to his brother crossing his arms.

"I bet mum will love to hear about this in my letter," said Lily smirking.

"Wh-what oh, come Lily we we're jus tryin to protect you," said James.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," said Lily ignoring the rest of the begging her brothers were giving her.

"Thanks for paying for me, Scorpius," said Lily moving next to him.

"Don't mention it, but it was pretty funny we wanted the same thing what are the odds, huh," joked Scorpius.

"Yeah," laughed Lily.

After a couple hours of talking and laughing the train brakes began to squeak as the train came to a stop. The ground outside was still wet from the thunderstorm yesterday with still remaining clouds over head. As Lily said goodbye to Scorpius she stepped off the train to look around and soon become mesmerized by the view, but came back to reality when she heard a familiar voice she knew as Hagrid shout "First, years this way come along".

Lily followed along with the other first years and eventually found her cousin Hugo. The rest of the way she stayed with Hugo and his friend, Jamie Locvent. "What house do you think you'll get," Jamie asked Lily right befour Lily and Hugo's sorting.

"I hope I'll get Slytherin," said Lily shocking Hugo.

"What do you think you'll get, Hugo," asked Jamie heading for the Hufflepuff table.

"I want Gryffindor like my sister, but I don't know if I'll get to," replied Hugo.

"Hugo Weasley," called professor McGonagall for the sorting.

Hugo gulped and slowly and cautiously went up and sat ready to be sorted thinking "anything ,but Slytherin anything ,but Slytherin".

"Hmm, interesting very interesting, either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but which. Hmm,I think you'd be best in Hufflepuff," yelled the sorting hat. Hugo walked over to the cheering Hufflepuff table and sat down next to a Jamie.

"Lily Potter!"

"_My turn well, might as well get it over it, hope I don't get raven claw then, I'll have to sit with a bunch of nerds,"_ thought Lily hurrying to be sorted.

"Hmm, you're a different type of Potter, I don't think you'd to good in Gryffindor like most of your family, I think you're be best for Slytherin," announced the sorting hat. Lily kept a straight face, but in her head she was screaming for joy. Lily quickly ran over to the cheering Slytherin table and sat down next to Scorpius.

"Glad you made it to Slytherin, Lily," said Scorpius smirking.

"Yeah, me too Scorpius."

"Looks like you were right Malfoy not all the Potters are born destined for Gryffydor," said a 2nd year boy reassembling Marcus Flint.

"Yeah, I tried telling that to Shelly Parkinson on the train, but Lily stepped in showed her," replies Scorpius.

"HaHaHa, wish I could been there to see that," laughed the boy.

"Yeah, Shelton won't mess with me anymore."

"But her name is Shelly," said Scorpius.

"She's really a girl I thought it was a boy in a wig a crappy wig at that," replied Lily.

"Well, Potter I think we'll be friends, my name's Malcolm Flint."

"We'll be friend if you call me by my first name," said Lily Smirking.

"Alright Lily."

"Wish I had siblings that make my dad happy too," said Scorpius.

"If your dad wants more kids why don't you have siblings," asked Malcome.

"My mum doesn't and my dad well, he doesn't want a son he wants a daughter I found that out by over hearing," smirked Scorpius.

"What exactly did you over hear," Lily asked smirking.

"He told my mum to keep it a secret, that ever since he was my age he's wanted to have a beautiful daughter so he could spoil her, put ribbons in her hair, and buy her a pony," said Scorpius barely able to get the words out without laughing his head off causing Malcolm to almost choke.

"Are you serious," asked Lily trying desperately not to laugh.

"Y-Yep," laughed Scorpius.

"Oh, my god that is the funniest thing I've heard," laughed Malcolm.

"I've seen funnier," said Lily smirking.

"Oh, yeah, like what?"

"Once I was going down stairs to get a drink at night my dad was sleep walking and he thought he was a pretty princess in space," said Lily after which all three started laughing so hard they could barely breath.

"Okay now I've heard everything."

"Hey, Lily come with us for a second," said James to his little sis putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, I'm having a conversation just go back to your ow-

"It wasn't a question," said James coving her mouth picking her up by her arms with Albus and carrying her over the far right corner of the room while Scorpius and Malcolm just watched a little too weirded out to do anything that would help.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two I was talking to Scorpius and Malcolm," said Lily angrily slightly above a whisper.

"We heard the whole conversation how could you tell that story about dad and why are you happy about being in Slytherin, you seemed so much like mother at home, but since we were on the train you've been just like them," whispered James angrily.

"They happen to be my friends stop judging them," whispered Lily.

"What happened to my sweet little sister," asked Albus showing a small smile.

"Hey, come on guys leave her alone we'll take good care of Lily in Slytherin," said Shelly coming up putting her hands on Lily's shoulders.

"Get you hands off my Parkinson," said Lily pulling away.

"Aww, and I thought we were friends," said Shelly putting on a pitiful look.

"Albus ,James, stop interfering and Parkinson like I said before go jump in a ditch," said Lily pushing them out of the way going back to sit with Malcolm and Scorpius.

"Sorry bout that guys my brothers are just annoyingly over protective."

"So anything I should watch out for," asked Lily.

"Yeah, you're brothers might turn on yo-

"What they'd never do that," said Lily quickly interrupting Malcolm.

"They might now that you're one of us," said Scorpius.

"_Albus and James turn on me No they'd never do that even if I change we're still family they wouldn't turn on me would they," _thought Lily depressingly.

"But, the rest of your family is full of goodie goodies so maybe we're wrong," said Scorpius hoping to lighten the mood.

--

Well, that's ch one PLZ review and tell me what you think oh and I know I suck at grammer skills so don't tell me


End file.
